User talk:.Padfoot.
Welcome to Shimmerpaw's den You padd in StarClan's hunting grounds, you are the new med.cat apprentice for Thunderclan, Spottedpaw, Yellowfang has told you that Shimmerpaw wishes to speak with you, and you are looking for her den. You come into a den, when a small kitten bounces over to you. "Hello! I'm Shimmerpaw's little sister! I'm Spadekit! You want to talk to Shimmerpaw?" You respond yes, and the black-and-white kitten's gold-and-gray eyes gleam "Great! Shimmerpaw doesn't get that many vistitors! She'll be so glad to see you! Just leave a messege, and she'll get back to you, she's busy at the moment! The rules are below! Have fun!" she calls as you padd into her den Rules: 1. No cussing on my page! Keep it friendly!(Even if i don it in rl.) 2. Sign with four ~ or click the signature botton. I want to be able to find you all! 3. Please no spam 4. Do NOT ask me to join any wikis! I have so many newsletters from wikis i dont get on, i die a little on the inside. 5. If you wan something ASK me NICELY, dont demand if of me. That's it have fun! Re: It's probably your computer or something. Sometimes, the chat lags, and there's nothing you can do about it. XD 21:02, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmm....no idea. If anything, it's Wikia's problem, not mine. I know what you guys do - there's nothing super special about being a chat mod aside from the fact you can ban people from the chat. 21:08, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Umm, I'm not mad. I was just saying that I only know what you guys do. I experience the same exact chat you do. There's nothing real special about being a mod except for a shiny button that says "Kickban". My chat has the same technical malfunctions as yours does. xD 21:17, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rockshade Sure, go right ahead. I know that style of shading, and it's extremely hard to tweak. 00:58, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Long furred. I'm getting to that, it'll be uploaded sometime tonight. 03:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Sol Hey, you know your alt rogue image of Sol? Well, Shelly and I were talking, and it seems that mottled brown and black is different than the tortoiseshell he usually is. It's either a dark tortie, which is far different then his normal description, or something along the lines of this. If you want, you can put the image back up for approval. However, this is only if you don't already have two tweak projects to work on. 18:56, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Reserving Chararts This is a message sent ot each PCA member I just had to clean up after. Please, from now on remember to add a date to the reservation table whenever you reserve a charart. I added it for you this time, but next time I will have to remove the reservation and decline the image should it already be posted, allowing the reservation to go to whoever wants it. Thank you. 18:42, December 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Personal Attacks Your response on This thread that consitituted a disrespectful personal attack against the blog creator. In future please deport yourself with respect for everyone. Should such behavior ever occur again more severe actions than a warning will be taken. 01:44, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yellowpaw You just edit the lineart. Make them less flat on the top and the bottom. ^^ 02:15, December 13, 2011 (UTC) The color looks fine now. however the shading still does need to be blurred a ton, and the shading placement's still off. Have you applied for a mentor? Even warriors could benefit from having a mentor. I could take you after Thistle graduates (very very soon probably) and I've got an open spot for an apprentice? Would you be interested in applying for a mentor? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:27, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Christian Yesh, I am ;). You spelt Christian wrong :P. I was baptised Oct. 3rd. DO you go to church? 22:42 Wed Dec 14 That sucks, my dad was a drunk, but we left him, and he quit drinking, we live back with him now. I go to church, every Sunday. And you forgot to leave the message at the bottom of my talk. ;) 23:37 Wed Dec 14 Hey there. Want to be my peep?Moonheart55 21:34, December 19, 2011 (UTC) You are addedMoonheart55 21:37, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure thing. When is your birthday? And is there any specific song you want? 16:27, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Reservation I'm sorry Maple, but I reserved Seedkit before you (I checked the history) so you'll have to reserve something else. I'm really sorry. =( 04:05, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Spottedsong request Hey, you don't mind if i put the delete tag on it do you? Cause your not using it anymore? - 06:40, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Yellowfang Hey Maple :3 I was just wondering if I could ask a giant favour of you... Okay, so you're doing Yellowfang's apprentice image, right? Well I was playing around with the lineart, trying to give you a redline or something you could use for the flattened muzzle, and... well... I kinda fell in love with the charart XD I was wondering if we could do a charart swap. I have a couple alternate images and stuff hidden away for when there aren't any chararts to do, and I would be willing to swap you one of those images for Yellowfang's apprentice image. I know this is kinda unorthodox, but if you'd consider, I'd be grateful. Thanks, 10:12 Wed Dec 21